Graphical user interfaces (GUIs) can incorporate graphical visualizations to help a user quickly and easily understand information. Examples of graphical visualizations can include graphs, charts, heat maps, histograms, plots, or any combinations of these. But the visual nature of these graphical visualizations make them difficult or impossible to interpret for users that are blind or visually impaired.